warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
$h*! My Dad Says
$h*! My Dad Says (pronounced "Bleep My Dad Says") is an American television sitcom produced by Warner Bros. Television that aired on CBS. It was based on the Twitter feed Shit My Dad Says, created by Justin Halpern and consisting of quotations from his father, Sam. The show originally ran from September 23, 2010, to February 17, 2011, and aired on Thursdays at 8:30 pm/7:30 pm Central. After 18 episodes aired, the series was replaced in mid-season by Rules of Engagement, which had moved to Thursdays from Mondays. On May 15, 2011, CBS announced that it had canceled $#*! My Dad Says. Plot Ed is a very opinionated 72-year-old who has been divorced three times. His two adult sons, Henry and Vince, are accustomed to his unsolicited and often politically incorrect rants. When Henry, a struggling writer and blogger, can no longer afford his rent, he is forced to move back in with Ed, which creates new issues in their tricky father-son relationship. As weeks go by Henry is unable to find a job as a writer, mostly due to the lack of good material. He finally lands a job, when during his interview Ed interrupts with an irrational phone call that sparks the interest of the eccentric editor conducting the interview. Henry is ultimately hired, but is forced to continue living with Ed in order to have readily-available material via his father's unsolicited rants, hence the title $#*! My Dad Says. Cast * William Shatner as Dr. Edison Milford "Ed" Goodson III * Jonathan Sadowski as Henry Goodson * Will Sasso as Vince Goodson * Nicole Sullivan as Bonnie Goodson * Tim Bagley as Tim Episodes Reception $#*! My Dad Says received negative reviews, with Metacritic assigning it a score of 28/100.34 Over 12 million viewers watched the premiere, although the next two episodes lost nearly 20% of that audience. The fourth and fifth episodes improved in ratings, being 10.16 million and 10.91 million respectively. The show won the award for Favorite New TV Comedy at the 37th People's Choice Awards on January 5, 2011. Controversy The title of the broadcast series was modified from the source material in order to comply with Federal Communications Commission regulations on the use of profane language during prime time. The profanity was also toned down and modified from Halpern's Twitter feeds. On May 19, 2010, CBS announced the show's official name and 8:30 pm time slot at its upfront presentation of the fall 2010 schedule. Addressing reporters' concerns regarding the title, the network assured them that the expletive would not be used in promos. Soon thereafter, the Parents Television Council announced that it was protesting the title because it alluded to an obscenity. The PTC threatened CBS with broadcast license challenges for any affiliate airing the show or its promos before 10 pm. Responding to the controversy, CBS stated, "show will in no way be indecent and will adhere to all CBS standards. Parents who choose to do so will find the show can be easily blocked using their V Chip." Show star Shatner commented on the show's title, saying "We say spit; why can't we say shit?" In addition, Bill Gorman from TVbytheNumbers wrote that the PTC protest was just giving the show more publicity, which he expected would boost ratings. At the July 2010 Television Critics Association press tour, Shatner further commented on the title saying, "The word 'shit' is around us. It isn't a terrible term. It's a natural function. Why are we pussyfooting?" Surviving Jack Surviving Jack, a second series surrounding the blog posts by Justin Halpern, was picked up by Fox. The first episode premiered March 27, 2014 and the series was cancelled on May 7, 2014 after one season. References External links * * Category:Television Category:2010s television series Category:2010 television series debuts Category:2011 television series endings Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:$h*! My Dad Says Category:KoMut Entertainment Category:CBS shows Category:Live-action television series